White's Day Return Gift
by Matcha97
Summary: Set during White's Day, a month after the first story. (Y/N) is being a Tsundere towards her feelings for Ootori Kyoya, how will she express her feelings for him?


_A/N: Here's part 2! I'm planning to make the 3rd. Please help me with the ideas! Or you guys could request anything.  
_

_Note: (Y/N) is the **'boy' **in the relationship while Kyoya is the **'girl'.**_

It had been almost a month after the incident between (Y/N) and Kyoya-senpai.

(Y/N) had been avoiding the host club members like the plague for she did not want to face them.

However, things did not go as how she had planned. Hikaru and Kaoru literally dragged her to the club like a prisoner.

"LET ME GO! I DON T WANT TO GO THERE!" The (Y/H/C) girl yelled.

While dragging (Y/N) to the club, everyone was watching her like a mad woman.

"(N/N)-chan, you re making yourself look stupid. Please behave." The twins spoke out simultaneously.

She huffed in defeat as they dragged her to the clubroom.

**= At the clubroom=**

The other hosts watched Hikaru and Kaoru dragged a ragging (Y/N) into the room.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Release me at once!" She yelled.

"Ok." They replied.

In a flash, (Y/N) was dropped on the floor butt first.

"Oomph! When I said release me I didn't mean literally!" She hissed as she got up from the floor rubbing her sore bottom.

Haruhi quickly went to her best friend s side checking her for any extra injuries.

"(N/N) are alright? Are you hurt anywhere else?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

"I'm good. But, I do need ice for my butt". She replied.

Haruhi let out a sigh of relief and gave the mischievous twins a glare.

"Can't you two be gentler?" She asked.

The twins shrugged their shoulders and went to their table.

"At least she's here." They spoke out.

Haruhi wanted to smack some senses into their heads but Honey-senpai called out to them.

"Haru-chan! (N/N)-chan! Come try some cakes that I brought from home!" The shota called from his table with Mori-senpai.

"Save (Fav/cake) for me!" The (Y/H/C) girl replied as she ran to Honey-senpai's table.

"Why am I friends with her again?" Haruhi asked herself before joining (Y/N) and the two senpais.

**= Cake eating time =**

"(N/N)-chan, White s Day is coming up. Are you giving Kyo-chan anything?" Honey-senpai asked.

Hearing Kyoya s name made (Y/N) spat out the tea she was drinking.

"Ack. Ack. What? Why would I get him something on White s Day?" That s absurd. She blurted out.

"Aren't you Kyo-chan's girlfriend after the incident during Valentine's?" Honey-senpai reasoned with his puppy eyes.

"Fine. I ll give him chocolates." (Y/N) huffed in defeat.

Haruhi eyed her friend, as she knew she was lying.

On the way home, Haruhi and (Y/N) had the girls talk.

"(N/N), tell me the truth do you like Kyoya-senpai?"She asked in a serious tone.

The (Y/H/C) girl hesitated; she looked down to the ground and meekly answered,

"Yes."

Haruhi let out a smile and said,

"You should make homemade chocolates to give him. It s more special that way isn't it."

(Y/N) looked up to her friend and nodded her head.

Both of them detoured to the supermarket to buy ingredients to make homemade chocolates.

Haruhi, are you making chocolates for Tamaki-senpai? (Y/N) asked.

"Yeah, I had to thank him for all the ridiculous gifts he got me for Valentine's." She replied.

"Don't blame him, he's half French. Besides, I ship you two together." (Y/n) giggled.

**= Time skip to the day before Whites Day with failed chocolates =**

(Y/N) did not sleep for days for she had been trying to make chocolates but failed several times.

The clock on the wall shown three in the morning and she was still in the kitchen working on her (Your choice) batch of chocolates.

"(N/N), go to bed. It is three in the morning. You have school in the next four hours." Naoya came into the kitchen half-asleep.

"It s almost done. I ll go to bed as soon as I m finished." She replied.

The chocolates came out perfectly and she was happy about it.

(Y/N) wrote a card and packed the homemade chocolate nicely into a fancy box.

Before going to bed, she puts the box into her school bag.

Approximately four hours later, (Y/N) managed to wake up on time and went to school.

On the way to school, Haruhi noticed (Y/N) kept yawning.

"You stayed up all night making the chocolates?" She asked.

"Yep. I failed many times. So, it s no big deal." The (Y/H/C) girl replied with a yawn.

"If you passed out in class, I won t carry you to the infirmary." Haruhi warned.

"Don t worry; I brought 2 gallons of coffee with me." She replied.

Even though (Y/N) brought caffeine, Haruhi could not stop worrying about her best friend.

**= Time skip, after school=**

As the final bell rung, (Y/N) dashed to the host club clubroom to find Ootori Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai." She called out to the bespectacled host.

"Yes? Can I be at your assistance (Y/N)." Kyoya responded to her.

(Y/N) felt her blood rose to her cheeks as she made eye contact with Kyoya-senpai.

She embarrassingly shoved a box into his hands.

"He-here. Happy White s Day, it s not I like you or anything." She stuttered.

Kyoya let out a small smile as he looked at his beloved (Y/N) acting like a tsundere.

Thank you. He enveloped her into a hug.

She awkwardly hugged back and hid her flushed face into his chest.

"I love you, (Y/N)." He told her.

(Y/N) could not be more embarrassed; she shyly mumbled, "I love you too." Loud enough for him to hear.

Satisfied with the confession he got, he pulled (Y/N) into a passionate kiss and, she returned the kiss without hesitation.

The others were watching them at the back with a bucket of popcorn in their hands.

I didn t know (N/N)-chan was a tsun tsun. Honey-senpai spoke out.

Cue everyone gave Honey a deadpan look.

**~ Omake ~**

"Haruhi! Do you have a White s Day gift for papa?" Tamaki asked eagerly.

"You wish senpai." She bluntly replied.

Tamaki went on a tantrum, while he was being a big baby; Haruhi slipped a box into his pants pocket secretly.

**_END_**


End file.
